


savages

by enka_1206



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, 巴基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 流血, 窒息play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: 世界终结之前，史蒂夫所要做的。





	savages

**Author's Note:**

> 非常渣文笔，也不知道自己写了啥，也不知道想写的感觉有没有表现出来，总之请注意。

一个肮脏的流浪汉躺在满是沙砾的地上，残垣断壁围绕着他。  
流浪汉的眼睛艰难的扒拉着，他直直盯着前方不远处的迷雾。  
有个婀娜的身影出现迷雾中，印出让人遐想的身姿。身影逐渐清晰，一位妙龄女郎穿着性感的比基尼，海藻般的及肩卷发，精致美丽的脸庞，充满性暗示的眼神和动作…  
流浪汉并没有察觉到在这种末世般的世界里根本不可能出现这样的健康美丽的尤物。  
但是流浪汉还是落入了圈套，他看着美丽的女子踩着高跟鞋，边走边脱掉她身上本来就不多的布料向男人靠近，接着，臣服般趴在地上爬向流浪汉，充满性暗示。  
流浪汉的哈喇子都快要流下来，明明他的四肢已经无法正常的动作，但下身却还是不正常的挺立了。女子露出满意的微笑，扒开自己的穴口，蹲着将流浪汉已经挺立的阴茎吞入，上下吞吐。流浪汉觉得自己到了天堂，女子的体内温软湿热，吸了几下之后男人就毫无反抗的射在了女子的体内。  
而同时穿着一声黑袍的巴基苍白的脸上一如既往的面无表情，他就站在旁边冷冷看着高潮脸的流浪汉。  
巴基眼里并没有什么性感女子在勾引这个肮脏的男人，他只看到男人的身体因为高潮而恶心得抽动着，一脸事后的满足，性感女子不过是巴基创造出的幻像。巴基终于挥了挥他的法杖让流浪汉断了气。  
灰暗的天空，只有人类苍白的肤色与灰色调的世界不同。巴基的背后是新世纪的高楼大厦、空中轨道等当初只存在于几千年前人类幻想的科技，在如今已经全部实现。但可惜的是在数十颗核爆之后，也只能变成残垣断壁。  
而人类在这样的环境里也生存了好几十年。人类的城市文明早已被杂草和藤蔓树林等植物覆盖，高楼大厦形同消失。因为核爆的辐射能力人类的居住的也不多，以前人人都想占有一席之地的超国际城市在如今也不过是片比较好的废墟。不过由于人类依旧过多的活动，在这种较好的废墟里依旧有着按如今社会而言较大的人流量。  
流浪汉的尸体已经僵硬，有个蓬头垢面的年轻男人小心翼翼的跑了过来，看了看流浪汉的反应，确认死亡之后高兴的撕咬起流浪汉的尸体。其他人看见犹如鬣狗一样抢夺流浪汉的尸体。一旁草丛里的负鼠也被吸引过来，接着又被吓跑。  
巴基就看着那群人类抢夺着骨瘦如柴的流浪汉的尸体，他用法杖敲了敲地板，回到了他的世界。  
空旷的大厅，高的不可见的天花板和柱子，入目皆是黑色，大理石所构建的城堡看上去空洞与冷清。  
史蒂夫依旧维持着一个动作坐在高高的王座上。巴基和他四目相对，两人的距离逐渐缩短。巴基踏上楼梯走到史蒂夫面前，他跪了下来，然后温顺的靠在史蒂夫的膝盖上。  
史蒂夫怜爱的摸了摸他的头，巴基的手盖住他的手让他摸了摸自己的脸，巴基闭上眼睡着了。  
法杖在巴基踏入城堡的那一刻就吸入到巴基的体内去了，史蒂夫将今天巴基所收割的灵魂拿出来分隔好，他看了下进度条，距离满格还有一点。  
史蒂夫看了看熟睡的巴基，将他横抱走向房间。史蒂夫温柔的将巴基放在黑色的床上，剥开他的衣服。苍白的肤色在黑色床单上犹如皎白的月光，史蒂夫也脱去自己的衣服爬上了床，两人赤身裸体的睡去。

当世界还是以前那样活力和朝气的时候，巴基和史蒂夫也还是像以前那样温暖美好，就像人类所想的神一样，爱着人类。  
当时不止只有史蒂夫和巴基两位神，也有其他各司其职的众神们。他们生活在人类所探不到的地方，默默的注视着观察着世界。  
身为创世神的史蒂夫比其他神都更加热爱人类，他看着人类的每一个进步，都会感到欣慰和高兴。而巴基是生育与爱之神，他对人类的爱并不比史蒂夫少。但是巴基的爱更加充满了感性，他也很喜欢和人类相处与交流。  
可随着人类的创造发展的愈发快速，人心也开始变化。  
战争、死亡、欺骗，越来越平常，死了一波人类他们又会造出一波然后开始互相残杀，他们仿佛是仇恨所化身的恶魔，人性被恶意腐蚀，犹如下水道的烂泥一样恶臭。  
史蒂夫也想过要阻止人类，让他们变得更加友好可亲，但是他的想法太天真了。  
人类自相残杀的次数多到已经将新生儿的人数甩在了后面。随着大幅度人类的减少、信徒的减少，众神们开始陨落。  
比其他神接触更深的巴基接受不了人性变得恶臭的事实。他变得疯狂，人类生育能力的衰弱也给巴基带来了一定的伤害。终于他在一次次的发狂之后被史蒂夫杀了。

入目的是黑色的床顶。史蒂夫看向趴在他怀里依旧熟睡的巴基，他吻了吻巴基的发。手摸过圆润的肩膀逐渐往下。  
肋骨，腰部，臀部。史蒂夫将巴基挺翘的屁股揉成各种形状，他将食指探入巴基的体内，温柔的抽插。巴基嘤咛一声悠悠转醒，刚睡醒的巴基还没有回到冷漠的模样，他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，亲上他的脸。  
史蒂夫的手指已经变成三个，他抽插的速度越来越快，因为过多的肠液发出淫秽的声音，被手指带入带出后溅到被子上。  
史蒂夫低头和巴基接吻，舌头在巴基的口腔内搅弄，骚弄着巴基的上颚。巴基温柔的舔着史蒂夫的舌根，津液从他的嘴角留下，一丝淫靡的银丝从两人疯狂的嘴里牵扯出。  
史蒂夫趴到巴基的身上，低头吸巴基已经变硬的乳头，温柔的舔吮。他扶着自己的阴茎进入了巴基的穴内。  
“啊……嗯………”  
史蒂夫温柔的抽插着，巴基发出舒服的呻吟。双手交叉放在头顶，巴基惬意的伸展着腰身，展示他美好的曲线。他闭着眼睛小声哼哼，史蒂夫弯腰在巴基身上留下痕迹。  
血迹流到巴基的腰部，史蒂夫在巴基锁骨上小口啃咬着，巴基的脸色没有变化，他依旧随着史蒂夫的动作发出美妙的呻吟，依旧是那副沉迷情欲的模样。  
史蒂夫制造出越来越多的伤口，他的手摩挲着巴基的肉体，猩红的血液漫染开来，犹如雪地里的血泊一般。  
巴基的腿紧紧夹着史蒂夫的腰，身下一直涌来被撞击的快感，再加上因史蒂夫啃咬带来的痛觉让他的情欲更加高涨。  
“巴基，我快要射了。”史蒂夫在巴基耳畔轻声说道。  
“来吧史蒂夫，射进来。”  
史蒂夫得到了巴基的首肯，他掐住巴基的脖子，渐渐收紧。  
空气逐渐被阻隔在体外，但是巴基反而露出开心的笑脸，他看着史蒂夫即将到来的高潮脸，两人四目相对，史蒂夫再次吻上巴基，手的力道却没有一丝松懈。  
相连的地方的水声越来越大，史蒂夫在抽了几十下后在巴基的体内射了，史蒂夫掐着巴基的手也立即送开。  
巴基深吸一口气，史蒂夫怜爱的舔了舔他的伤口，巴基并没有射，他心理上的快感多过肉体。  
史蒂夫逐渐往下，来到了巴基的阴茎上方，巴基有些萎了。  
史蒂夫只能先把这个小可怜给撸硬，然后缓缓地含入龟头，犹如接吻一般变化着角度舔吻着顶端，用舌头摩擦着冠状沟。  
手并没有停止撸动，史蒂夫扶着巴基的阴茎缓缓的吞下柱身，用喉头按摩顶端，舌头也不断的舔着巴基的阴茎。  
上下吞吐，巴基的阴茎因为史蒂夫的口水变得亮晶晶的，史蒂夫几乎一直在给巴基深喉，口水艰难吞下和干呕的声音让人难以忽视。巴基也没有忍住很快就射了，史蒂夫将精液吞下。  
史蒂夫爬回巴基的身边将他搂入他的怀里，巴基窝在史蒂夫的怀里，摸着他强壮的臂膀又熟睡过去。  
史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的头发，他明白巴基的转变即将到来，他需要更多的性爱和更多的灵魂。但史蒂夫并不着急，他有很多时间，他的时间多到可以看着人类灭亡，他可以慢慢来完成这些。  
-TBC


End file.
